User blog:Angel Emfrbl/One more day..
Seriously, I came home last night from my mother's exhausted. Not because I'd done much, but mentally I was tired of my youngest half-brother. Long story short, he was born prematurely, has a behavioural problem and was determined to ruin christmas whining like a 6 year old. =_= His sense of logic hurt my brain too, I tried to tell him the reason why I wouldn't help find his mood ring he was given by someone was he refused to even lift a finger to help find my DSi, whereas everyone else looked for it. Yesturday, he spent 2 hours playing a game that led to him swearing his head off every time he was killed. Well, the potty mouth brat's word weren't the issue, it was he shouted in my earhole every time it happened. I was sitting next to him and trying to watch a movie. As he grows older, his lack of understanding about the big wide world around him is leding him to play up more and more because he can't make sense of the "why everyone is doing something I don't like". Minewhile christmas afternoon was spent litening to my eldest half brother playing with his music coursework. He has been a lot keener since one of his pieces was aired on the local radio station... I heard the baseline, but nothing else. I told my mother thats the problem, that while everything else he does is prob. good, there is no variation on the baseline and thus, it gives you a headache after a while. A simple little kick in the base line every so often in the song lifts the it into something unique. The problem is the baseline is digitally produced, therefore there is no sense of organic nature to it, without that it doesn't have as much feeling. What the hell matters though? He is doing a course above what I took in music anyway, I can write songs but I could never make a career out of it. I just know what I like and thats pretty much it. Besides, the rest of the song sounded okay and all I heard was a WIP. :-/ My family spent yesturday watching TV movies, until encharted came on, I went home while it was on because the cheese within the first 5 minutes made everyone scream "turn it off". There is apparently only so much cheese we can all take... *ahem*, Tangled was also on X-mas day. I said to my mother the problem with Tangled is its based on a story most are pretty much familair with. Whereas the Little Mermaid, Dambi and others were itnroduced firstly via Disney and thus I was more willing to accept them... I kind found the twist on the Rapunzal story a little... Disappointing... Its like in changing what they did they took away too much of the original childrens story and its charm. ^_- Shrek happy ever after was on, saw it, it was better then past ones... Corny ending, but watchable. Cars was on, but I skipped it... I've forgotten how many times I've seen Terminator 2 (I've yet to see the original come to think of it... I've seen no.3) So I watch Lotr; The Two towers, no bad overall and was better worthwhile watching then most of what I've seen the last few days. Watched Happy Feet, lame even for a kids show, but still better then Enchanted. I tend to find with Lotr though out of all the films, I never want to rewatch it. Its like "wow!" and then, "Well I saw it, whens the next part coming?". I guess their on because the Hobbits coming up. Part 3 is on Saturday, I haven't seen it yet. Oh and "How to train yoyur Dragon" I watched. Better then Happy Feet... Category:Blog posts